Love in a Lighthouse
by blueyedcutie18
Summary: Jasmine and Volkner finally have a chance to meet in Olivine City. Sometimes the most beautiful site isn't the sunset from the top, but rather the strange but beautiful girl next to you.


The shock star sat at the end of pier just watching the water his thoughts jumbled, the shining Olivine lighthouse behind him. Sooner or later he was going to have to leave his solitude and get back to the pokemon center. He quickly glanced at the sign on the lighthouse door.

_Hours of Operation to Public:_

_Monday - Thursday 9:00-8:00_  
_Friday - Saturday 9:00-5:00 _  
_Sunday Closed_

Since it was only Thursday and about six he figured he'd be back. Maybe he'd be able to see the ampharos shine it's light tonight from the top this time. Not from the ground up like he usually did while he was here. There was a nearby café he could stop and get something real fast. Thinking for a moment his stomach seemed to answer for him.

Slowly he made his way there catching a glimpse of white disappear into the door. Ignoring the flash he headed toward the café and sat at the counter. A man about 20 years his senior stood behind the counter.

"What can I do for you?"

"Just a coffee and..." he looked at the display before deciding on a tasty looking chocolate cake. "The chocolate cake."

"Good choice," he chuckled and grabbed the piece out of the display after sliding the coffee over to him. The aroma smelled delicious and it looked to have fudge in the middle. "What brings you to Olivine City?"

"That obvious that I'm an out of towner?" A grin played out on Volkner's face as he said it. He probably looked exactly out of place here unlike his native Sinnoh home. "My dad lives in Kanto and I was passing by the city to get here. Thought to stop along with way maybe catch a couple pokemon."

"Are you going to the lighthouse next, it is usually the tourist type of thing."

"I thought of it, it reminds me of home since I run the lighthouse back in the Sinnoh region."

Thinking about home made Volkner miss it some as he had left Flint in charge of his gym. Then one of his employees to watch the tower in case of any funny business. Thinking about seeing his dad tomorrow made his stomach hurt it's been two weeks since mom died.

He got up and decided to walk to the lighthouse and left some money on the counter.

"Keep the change," he said getting up.

"Tell Jasmine I said hi," said the man. Volkner only waved his hand and let the door chime behind him. The door to the lighthouse was right in his grasp. That's when it hit him the door literally hit him right in the face.

A girl about a couple years younger then him stood before him. This must have been that Jasmine girl. She gasped and her caramel waist length hair swirled around her. Deep marble blue eyes meet his azure ones in shock.

Volkner only stared at her in shock he didn't expect this to happen.

"Are you alright?" she asked her voice sweet like the cake he just had. He rubbed his forehead in pain and she gently took his arm. "I swear I can fix that."

Volkner only laughed as she called his forehead a "that." The girl, Jasmine, gently took his arm and led him into the lighthouse. She flipped the sign from open to closed.

She was muttering something and found a first aid kit in a near by closet when they got to the top.

"Jasmine I'm really okay," he said but thought quickly about it.

"Do you I know you?" she asked thinking about. She had met many people during her travels and as a gym leader. This man had to about three years older then her and less likely to be a new trainer trying to get all of there badges. Perhaps one of the people she had meet during her travels through the Kanto, Hoenn, or the Sinnoh region.

"The old guy at the café across the street told me to tell a girl named Jasmine hello. I presume that is you unless I am wrong," he said and tapped his forehead. "This thing is okay."

She blushed at that as she sheepishly put the red and white first aid kit back into the closet. For a moment Volkner took the time to study the girl in front of him. She was obviously younger then him. Perhaps about 2 or 3 years around nineteen? Her dress white as snow and her brown hair stood out against the rest of her body. Jasmine was quite beautiful like the name sake.

Behind them the sun was starting to set.

Shaking his head he only smiled at her. Jasmine smiled back.


End file.
